


I don't want to love somebody else

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emma Swan-Mills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Regina Swan-Mills, Swen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, broken famalies, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: WARNING: One of our lovely ladies dies in this, beautifully heartbreaking and I killed my own heart writing it! I'm going to hell for what I've done in this - I'M SO SORRY! If it helps I cried as I wrote!Remember to read the beginning notes for the prompt I received.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, SwanQueen
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I don't want to love somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: Sad SwanQueen Prompt: "I don't want to love somebody else"

Regina sat in her office looking down at the photograph of herself and Emma on their wedding day, feeling sentimental and sad as she remembered how happy she was to find someone who loves her no matter what she had done in the past. Suddenly the mayor’s cell phone rang. It was the phone call she had been dreading, she almost didn’t answer it. 

**_If she didn’t answer it, then maybe she could keep denying what was happening._ **

“Mrs SwanMills?” The man at the end of the telephone asked.

“Speaking.” Regina replied as she wiped the tears that had started to fall.

“It’s time, If you want to say your goodbyes, now’s the time.”

Without even saying another word, Regina hung up the phone, threw everything she needed into her bag and materialised at the hospital. Nurse Ratched was already waiting for her in reception.

“This way.” Nurse Rached said as she walked off, followed in toe by Regina. They arrived at Regina’s wife’s hospital room within seconds. “She’s in and out of sleep.” Nurse Rched reminded her, before she fled from the room.

Regina sat her bag down on the only chair in the room and climbed onto the bed, holding her blonde, sick wife in her arms.

“Gina? Is that you?” The blonde croaked

“Yes Em, It’s me I’m here baby. I’m not leaving, I promise.” Regina replied, holding her breath to not let herself cry. 

Emma just smiled at her wife’s comforting words and she turned over weakly to lay her head on Regina’s chest, she wrapped her arms around her as she soaked up some of the brunette’s body heat.

“You’ll be okay Gina, You can and will find love again, I promise you that much.”

“But... I don’t want to love somebody else” Regina whimpered, trying to stay strong enough not to cry and failing as the tears fell from her eyes. “I can’t do this, not without you, I need you, I love you so Goodman much Emma.”

“I know you love me Gina...” Emma took a breath before continuing, the next bit, it was going to be really, really  **hard** for her to say but she knew she had to say it, otherwise Regina would be grieving for all eternity and that’s something Emma, wouldn’t be able to witness in the afterlife. “That is why you have to let me go, no matter how long that takes I know you have the strength within you, to do just that.” Emma, even with her last bit of breath was still fighting for the woman she’s in love with; the woman she married and showed that she was loveable.

The brunette had tears falling from eyes faster than any waterfall, she made sure to promise Emma she would at least try and that was one of the most important things to the blonde, that Regina would at least try to find love again.

Regina turned to Emma “You can go now baby, you can go, I’ll be okay. You don’t have to fight anymore. You can go to sleep.” Regina cried as she brushed the hair from Emma’s face, Regina never believed she’d be able to say that, but she did say it, she would rather her wife be at peace than be alive and in pain, she had to let her go.

“I love you.” Regina cried as she kissed her wife’s temple

“I love you too, always and forever. Remeb...er that.” Emma’s breathing was becoming slow and shallow but she was determined to get out what she needed to say before she slipped away.

“Remember how lov...ed and how spec...ial you are to me. No one can... can ever take that away from you.” And with one final breath Emma whispered “I love you.” And with that the blonde fell into a deep sleep, of one that she would never wake from. No amount of magic would be able to cure or bring Emma back from the dead.

Regina had just lost the second person she had ever truly loved and she felt like her whole world had been ripped apart. The doctors and nurses knew just to leave Regina and Emma, however when it got to being a few hours later and Regina still wouldn’t leave her wife’s side, Nurse Rached had no alternative but to call the person who would know what to do.

“Regina?” A familiar voice said quietly walking into the hospital room.

“I promised her that I wouldn’t leave her Zelena. I can’t...please, please don’t make me.” Regina was fighting back the tears with everything she had.

“Talk to me, please.” Zelena asked quietly, as she pulled up the chair next to the bed and removed Regina’s bag, placing it on the floor. Zelena sat herself on the chair bringing it as close to Regina as she could. 

It took Regina completely by surprise that her sister actually asked her this. Through Regina’s emotions she replied to her red headed sister. “Umm, I’m sorry? What did you-“

But before Regina could even finish her question, Zelena jumped in and answered it.

“I said, Talk to me, please...Regina I want to help you, but I can’t do that unless you talk to me.” Zelena smiled sadly, she’d never seen Regina so broken, not even when their own mother killed Daniel, her sister's first love.

“I don’t know where to start.” Regina sniffed

“Well let’s start with what made you fall in love with Emma?” Zelena smiled, as she saw Regina look from her lifeless dead wife to her sister.

“What made me fall in love with Emma? Oh so much, we could be here for a while.” Regina smiled for the first time since Emma had passed.

“That’s okay Regina, we have forever.”

“Wait, you’re willing to listen?”

“Of course! You’re my sister Regina, we’re family and this is the only way that I know how to help you. Take your time. I’m here when you’re ready to talk.” Zelena smiled sweetly at her sister.

Regina couldn’t believe Zelena was actually prepared and willing to listen; but she was. It took Regina a good twenty minutes before she was able to start talking but once she did she couldn’t stop.

Soon enough Snow, Charming and an eighteen year old Henry showed up, they all stood in the doorway watching the emotional scene unfold before them. It was tear jerking. They were all crying not just because they’d all lost Emma, also to see Regina’s heart being broken again; it was the worst thing and most devastating thing they’d witnessed.

In the end all of these unhappy events would bring them closer as a family, after all DNA doesn’t constitute a family, love does. This was something that Emma valued most of all, it came above everything else for her and now her family was doing the same thing.


End file.
